a promeyida
by mayukimi
Summary: Hinata uma jovem princesa do reino Konoha e a filha primogênita da familia Hyuuga, sempre se comportou como uma donzela de seu reino, doce, meiga,era linda principalmente seu corpo que enlouquecia vários rapazes de Konoha. Quando Hinata é chamada pra uma conversa sério com seus pais, ela entra em desespero. Por ser a escolhida pra se casar com o príncipe de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, u


Lá estava a Donzela mais formosa do reino e era respeitada por todos, Lá estava ela sentada debaixo de uma imensa arvore usando seu vestido casual de renda na altura do joelho com mangá comprida ,gola canoa. Adorava ir lá para ler, ficava feliz lembrava de quando era criança que adorava caçar borboleta, queria ser como ela, livre para voar.

A governanta, uma senhora linda se aproximou da jovem donzela, que estava concentrada lendo o livro "Romeu e Julieta"

- Hinata, o Sr e a Sra Hyuuga solicita sua presença na sala. - Disse a Governanta de pé.

-Nesse exato momento? - Pergunto delicada a Primogênita.

- Sim - Replicou à senhora.

-Notaras um semblante rude em meu pai? -Perguntou a jovem preocupada, achando que seu benfeitor poderia estar zangado com ela.

-Ele está calmo.

-Espero que não seja nada demais. -Deduziu a moça.

- É, pós bem vamos Srt Hinata?

- Sim Sim - Respondeu a moça

A mesma caminhava pelo o enorme corredor que deduzia a sala, Ao chegar na porta da sala um senhor a aguardava

- Seus pais estão a sua espera - Disse o Senhor abrindo a porta

- Arigatö Senhor Akio - Respondeu com formalidade ao Senhor

Hinata ao atravessar a porta, olhou seu vestido pra conferir se estava tudo em ordem. Ao erguer os seus olhos, viu seus pais sentados em um sofá grande.  
Sua mãe tinha cabelo negros-azulado encaracolados , olhos perolados, e um rosto delicado usava seu vestido de seda azul.  
Seu pai era um homem bonito, apesar de sua idade avançada e eu cabelo grande, parecia um homem com seus trinta anos. Carregava um charme incontrolável.

- Mandaste- me chamar?

- Sim minha querida! - Respondeu a mãe

- Então? - Perguntou a moça novamente

-Poupes seu tempo de perguntas inoportunas. - Reclamou o Homem

-Perdão Pai!

- Sente-se minha filha! Há algo que eu e seu pai queremos declarar

A Jovem sentou-se os observandos, estava aflita,nunca havia visto eles assim nervosos.

-Sabemos que o Jovem Príncipe está preste a comandar Konohagakure. E sua família controla a cidade desde sua fundação e tudo se encontra na mão de Jiraya. O Uzumaki Naruto o único herdeiro ocupará o seu lugar. - Falou Hiashi e logo suspirou

- Soube que os Pais do Principe Uzumaki morreram tão jovens - Disse Hinata, chocada

- Sim a Carruagem caiu de um penhasco - Respondeu a mãe

- Que Horror mãe!

-Vamos esquecer essa tragédia e continuar a nossa conversa. -Disse Hiashi ao perceber que o assunto estava tomando rumos diferentes.- Você ira se casar com o Herdeiro Uzumaki

- O Q-Que? - A notícia veio como uma bomba na vida de Hinata, um casamento arranjado. - Como vocês poderiam fazer isso comigo?

- Minha querida, a gente está indo a falencia e voce é minha unica filha mais velha, já que Hanabi ainda tem 12 anos - A mãe tentou acalmar a Filha

- Mais... Mais - Foi interrompida

- Sem mais! Eu fiz o contrato com Jiraya e voce terá que aceitar

FleshBlak On

- Hiashi você tem conta a pagar - Jiraya reclamou

- Ora, Ora - Suspirou iashi - Estou sem dinheiro e tenho inumeras batalhas pra comandar

- Lembra que voce pediu dinheiro emprestado pra pagar o Hospital por conta que sua mãe estava doente? - Perguntou Jiraya ironico

- Como poderia esquecer?

- Que Kami a Tenha! - Falou Jiraya ao se lembrar da mãe de Hiashi que faleceu

- Diga logo o que queres e eu o farei!

- Logo o meu sobrinho herdera em meu lugar, eu quero que sua primogenita se case com ele - Falou colocando a mão fechada embaixo do seu queixo - Que tal?

- Não, isso é inaceitável - Hiashi Bateu com força na mesa

- Acha que eu não sei que voce está indo a falencia? - Soltou uma Risada - Essa séra sua ultima chance!

- Certo, irei fazer como desejar - Suspirou

FlashBlak Off

- Isso é tudo - Disse Hiashi ao conta tudo pra ela

_Hinata chegou ao seu aposento em pânico.__**  
**__Percebera que a sua vida era um jogo de cartas, onde os jogadores faziam o que bem entendiam delas._

Hinata uma jovem princesa do reino Konoha e a filha primogênita da familia Hyuuga, sempre se comportou como uma donzela de seu reino, doce, meiga,era linda principalmente seu corpo que enlouquecia vários rapazes de Konoha.

Quando Hinata é chamada pra uma conversa sério com seus pais, ela entra em desespero. Por ser a escolhida pra se casar com o príncipe de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, um rapaz sério, grosso, solitário e Habitante e filho dos falecidos rei e rainha Minato e Kushina.

Hinata ira fazer o possível e o impossível pra que esse casamento seja cancela. E se Hinata se apaixonar por ele?


End file.
